Soulweaver
by Tcash2x4
Summary: Unedited!I'll do it later


Chapter 1\par  
\b0\fs32\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab I woke up at the ringing of a bell."Come on Alex." I felt myself roll off my bed sheets.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh hold up." I said, I rummaged through my pack."I got you a present."I handed him a parcel."Its a thanks for taking care of me all these years even though you didnt have to."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well even I need some company down here in this forsaken get a move on you do want to get a good soul partner before the gate closes."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I sprinted ahead of him,"Well we dont have all day Tomix."I saw a deep hole that I almost fell I regained my balance.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Look before you leap."I noticed a brilliant light at the bottom of it.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Whoa what is that?!" I said,"I thought there wasnt any light anywhere but home in this cavern."I peered into the hole.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex be careful."Tomix called out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Uhuh"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "\i Yes we have found him\i0 ." A beautiful voice said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "ALEX!" I felt myself being dragged into the deep hole.I hit my head on the way down knocking me out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab When I woke up I found myself in a lush green field.I rubbed my aching head. Something felt off,I could feel it in the air around me.'What is this anyways?' I plucked out a single blade of grass.'Its everywhere.' I stood up and looked at the field around me.'How did i get here?'I scratched my I got a whiff of a sweet smell in the air I followed my nose until I was near a reminded me of the town I had once visited.I searched until I found an Inn.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hello?" The door was already open.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How can I help you my young friend?" I assumed this person was the landowner.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I was looking for a place to stay?"I said, a bit unsure of how this works out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well you've come to the right 10 copper to stay the week."I searched through my see that I only had gold coins.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm sorry to waste your time but I only have gold coins with thank you anyways."I left the inn and bumped into something hard."Ouch."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Watch where your going!"I looked up to see I had bumped into began sprinting off with a trio of men chasing after her.I swiftly climbed to the roof of the building I followed until she ran into a dead end.'Dont interferre without reason.' \par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your coming with us girly."The one in front said with a deep gruff voice."Or else."He took out a knife.I jumped down at that second.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm afraid that you'll need to get past me first."I said,"Or you could turn around forget this ever happened."They charged at me. I sighed , I punched the armed thug thru a wall."Last chance take your buddy and leave."The remaining two grabbed their friend and left."Are you alright my lady."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm tired."She whined\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'll carry you to your bed ... If you dont mind that is?"I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "That would be preferrable."I carried her in my arms as I jumped to the rooftops.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Where are ou staying Ma'am?"\tab\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "In that Inn there"She pointed to the tallest building in town (which was 5 stories tall)I continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop,"Whats your name?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "My name is Alexander but I'd prefer it if you called me Alex"I said. I set her down on a bed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Elina!"I heard someone call out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'll see you later",I prepared to make my leave.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Wait where are you going?"She grabbed my hand.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I shrugged, "I dont know?I'm actually quite lost."I scratched my head."But dont worry about me I'll be fine-"I felt her grip tighten. \par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why not stay here?"I sighed before nodding.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Elina where have you-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Umm hi "I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hello?Elina who is this?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This is my new bodyguard!"She said ,clutching my arm,"And he's the one who saved me!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh no no no."I said,"I'm not ready for such a task.I haven't even completed my Soulweaver training"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "He's right obviously doesnt have the confidence to carry out such a job." A heavily armored woman approached me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Actually according to the Head Angel he's the strongest man he's going to kill the Swamp Witch."An angel appeared before me."Thats why we brought him here."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "See you'd make an excellent bodyguard."Elina said."Try not to be so judgemental Claudette."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab The redhead scoffed,"You want me to belive that a male will defeat the Swamp Witch please."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab Time slowed and my breathe was cold."Chaosweavers."I murmured.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What did he say?"The angel asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I have to go and take care of inside."I jumped out the window and climbed onto the roof to see the half human half spider demon."Soul Sword!"A ghostly blue sword appeared in my made a hissing sound and lunged at me I dodged under its strike and slashed at his legs,It screeched in pain,I stabbed it through the skull."Rest in peace"I removed my blade from its skull.I returned to the sun was just rising.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex what was that?"Elina asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nothing for you to worry about"I said,"And I'm denying your request to be your bodyguard."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "At any case Leina he needs somewhere to stay."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So you want him to stay here Naneal."Leina said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Exactly!"The angel said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Fine! I can get a better bodyguard anyways."Elina pouted and gave me an angry face.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "My point exactly!"I turned on her bed away from me.I sighed "Shows how long I can be angry at you guys like disperse for a minute?"I sat on the bed next to Elina."Elina I'm sorry for raising my voice."I put my hand gently on her shoulder."Please dont get mad at me over this.I dont want to have any more people hate me than their already are."She turned to me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "People dont like you?But your such a nice guy."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yeah and I never know why I never stayed above ground."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex I'm sorry I just wanted you to be my bodyguard so I could have an excuse to be near you in public."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well we could always be friends."I said"Thats a pretty good reason for us to be close isnt it?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your right."She said smiling.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm glad you think so."I said,"Now you should probably get some rest."I tucked her in."I'm just going for a stroll through the town I'll be back before you wake up."\par  
\par  
\par  
\b Chapter 2\par  
\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I walked through the town some what I saw someone wearing a maid's dress she locked eyes with eye sight went hay wire and everything seemed to fall apart in the world around me but she still stood there looking at me.I dashed toward her."Airi!"I shouted her name.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lesser Spirits!"She summoned some small ghosts to intercept wrapped around my limbs,"How do you know my name?"She got closer to me"And what do you want from me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You mean you dont remember me?"I said feeling hurt.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Are you from my past or something."She examined my face,"Because the Swamp Witch erased my memories so I could cope with this world with ease."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Airi."I broke through the lesser spirits grip,"I'm so happy to see you again."I wrapped my arms around her,"But I'm not going to force you to come with me."I combed through her hair."I'll catch you in a bit Airi."I kissed her hand before taking my leave.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I climbed through the window to find Elina just waking yawned and stretched her arms,"Alex!You really did make it back before I woke up!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Just like I promised."I said smiling happily,"So got any plans for today?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I was thinking I could just show you around town and we could go to the park or something?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sounds like a plan but could we get breakfast too?Cause I haven't eaten since I got here."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Actually Alex you can't eat surface food right away."Naneal said appearing in front of me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why not?"I asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Because their's a lot less magic in this type of food."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well that sucks what about that milk you've got there."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I cant get back to heaven without this milk!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But there's a rumbly in my tumbly."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What does that even mean?!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'M HUNGRY! IS WHAT IT MEANS!"I covered my mouth."I'm sorry Naneal I didn't mean to get mad but its been two days since I've last had anything to eat."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well sprinkle this on something before you eat it."Leina handed me a purple pouch."Its mage dust."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thanks Leina!I'll be right back!"I climbed out the window and dropped down to the townspeople gave me a strange look before going about their business.I walked into a bakery and got a bunch of sweet smelling goods.I took a handful of gold out my pouch,"Keep the change." I carried everything back up to the room.I took in a deep breathe and got a good scent of all the pastries."Does anyone want something here?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No I already ate."Leina said\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No I want to see if what the Head Angel said is true about how you eat."Naneal said,"If thats true then your definetly going to be apart of my harem."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Harem?...Whatever."I waved it off and sprinkled the dust on the food.I then took in a deep breathe through my mouth and slowly breathed out.I wolfed down everything I had set down before me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "He's definetly on the harem list."Naneal said flying off.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So you dont have to eat for two more days?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I dont have to sleep for two more either but dont think about it too much."I said,"So where'd Elina go anyways?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh she's taking a bath."Leina said,"So I understand your a good fighter?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I um ... I guess so?"I said,"I'm not one to brag."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lets spar."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't know I haven't had to fight an innocent before."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Come on its just practice."I sighed as she dragged me out the Inn to a training area.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab She drew her sword and got in a battle stance."Well come on then."I motioned for her to charge thrusted her blade out at me I sidestepped easily and got behind her ,she swung her sword in a full circle.I ducked down and popped back up behind her again I kicked her from the back of her knees forcing her to fall to her knees."If an opponent gets behind you, you need to put distance between you and get them back in your field of vision"I gave her time to get back on her feet.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thunder Clap!"I felt electricty flow through me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Steel Soul."I mumbled falling to one knee\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Claudette!"Leina shouted to her sister.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This will teach you for attacking a Vance sister!"I felt her blade clink against my skin."What?!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Soul Sword!"My blade flashed into existence in my hand.I lunged at a Chaosweaver just behind her.I stabbed it in the chest and turned as another jumped onto me I held its leg back from impaling my face.I kicked him off of me and reached for my sword as he got back on its feet and charged me again I thrust forward straight into its spider abdonomen.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "ALEX!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Rest in peace."The carcass vanished into thin air"Aggressive as ever that last one."My sword vanished."And I can't move if your wondering."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lesser Spirits."I felt my self being lifted away.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your such a sweetheart."I said,"Even if you don't remember me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Just be quite I'm only helping you because..."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm waiting."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Shut up!"I smiled."Whats so funny?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm just happy you haven't changed thats wearing that stupid maid's dress,same temper,same scythe that I made you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You made this for me?"Airi asked \par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I also taught you how to use it because it was always us against the big bad world and well I felt better knowing you could defend yourself."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well here we are."I was set down on a bed,"Well goto sleep now."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sure."I shut my eyes and pretended to fall asleep."Oh wait!Could you put my hands together for me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "O-kay?"She put them close together and I began fiddling with my thumbs."...What?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Where are you going anyways?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I have to return to the swamp witch."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Because my soul is bound to her by contract."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh okay I hope I see you soon!"I smiled as she flew out the window 'I dont have the strength to save you from it right now but soon.'\par  
\b\par  
Chapter 3\par  
\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I felt my body slowly begin to work again the next morning.I began stretching until I felt that everything was in working in proper order."Where did you put me Airi?"I was in the middle of a forest in a shed.I wandered outside for a bit, until I ran into a little monkey."What?...Oh my friend ditched me here ... Actually I'm quite fond of elves I always thought they were better to be around than humans ... I'm not allowed to talk about that sorry ... Well its a very touchy subject"I began walking with him chattering on my shoulder."...Oh whats her name ? ... Where is she anyways?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh there you are Rook ."A young elf girl jumpeddown from a tree.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You must be Nowa."I held my hand out."I'm Alex I was just talking to Rook."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nice to meet you Alex."She shook my hand and Rook scurried across the temporary bridge it made.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hey Nowa do you know where the nearest town is?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No but I'm sure Alleyne knows."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa what have I told you about tresspassers."A tall female elf said\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But Alleyne he just needs directions to the closest town."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its ok Nowa I'll find a dirt road or something."I gave her a friendly hug,"Thanks anyways!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No you don't understand it means you have to beat Nowa in a the rule fight the first elf you saw while you were in our forest."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But I can't fight Nowa!"I said,"She's an innocent I don't just attack people like that!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You have a strong moral belief that you take very score a 95."Alleyne said,"But we dont have any criminals in our forest so this is a problem."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What would have happened if I had lost this duel?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You'd become a prisoner." \par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But its ok there would always be a chance of one of the fellow elves taking you in."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You mean I'd get a family?"I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "That or you'd join the village as a citizen."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I wonder what my family would be like right now."I said,"Well it was nice sticking around but that got me a bit maybe I'll meet you all again someday."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I ran off creating a cloud of dust in my wake."Alex!"I heard Naneal's voice,"We've been searhing everywhere for you." \par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well thats sweet of you guys ... Girls and an angel in reality."I looked up at her and I immeadiatly tripped."Shit."I tumbled across the grassy fields."Oh yeah thats painful."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex! You should watch where your going."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Naneal do you have any healing potions or something?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well an angel's kiss supposed to-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't really need a backstory."I moaned.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alright then!"She sat beside me and before I knew it she had initiated a make out session with during this I did feel the pain subsiding."Wow that took a lot out of me."She layed down on top of me,"Just keep following this road.I'll tell everyone your coming."She flew into the sky and plummeted back down.I caught her.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Don't worry about it Naneal."I said,"I'll carry you there."I let her climb onto my back and I continued down the road.I had passed a traveller who had stopped in the road."You alright bud?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm fine where you heading?"They stayed in the shadow of an oak tree.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "To the end of this road my friends are waiting for me there."I said,I heard a hissing noise."... No she's one of my friends to ... Nice to meet you Keltan I'm Alex ... Thats not something I talk about sorry ... It doesn't have anything to do with you being a snake ... You know this is the second time an animal asked me that, and no he wasn't a snake he was a monkey."He slithered up to me and hissed,"No I'm going to town and then I'm- ... Well I never thought it out I just got sucked into this world two days ago ... No I'm afraid that this conversation is over. Goodbye Kelton. And have a safe travel Echidna."I readjusted Naneal on my back and continued on the path before me.'How did Airi bring me this far out?'We had been walking until it had reached nightfall. And the full moon was out.A small purple diamond tatoo appeared on my forehead.I heard running behind me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"I recognized Nowa's voice.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa what is your wish?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I wish to be an even better fighter than Alleyne one day."She said her eyes tatoo flashed a bright white.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your wish has been granted."I said,"Alleyne what is it that you wish for?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You grant wishes?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its apart of who I am."I said,"So what is it you wish for?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I wish for you to tell me why you left?"My tatoo flashed again.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I left becuse when I was born I was immeadiatly casted away from my family and I dont like thinking about what my life could have been like or why they disowned me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm sorry to hear that."Alleyne said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I do know however that when I turn 21 I will be allowed to return but I need to find my friend first."I looked up to see we had finally reached the town."And I'll be 21 soon."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your birthday's coming up!Oh we should throw a party!When is it?"Nowa said giddy with excitement.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its in two days."I said,"So did you guys just come out here to chase after me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No we are going to Gaias to compete in the Queens Blade."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm staying in that Inn I'll pay for you to get a room if you need one."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We'd be very grateful if you did that for us."Alleyene said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What abut my wish?"Naneal yawned.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well what is it you wish for?"I asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I wish that my harem will happen someday."My tatoo flashed\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your wish has been you know you could have given me a date?Instead of now you'll just wake up someday and your harem will be goes for you Nowa."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why didn't you say something?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You didn't I didn't tell you to say someday now did I?"I stopped in front of the counter.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Room for four?"I nodded.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This should cover however much time we have to stay here."I put a stack of gold coins on the gave me the room I left him gawking at the stack of money.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I opened the door to our room it had four beds and thats all I really took note of."Alright Naneal you can go and lay down now."I said dropping her on her bed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Wait so Alex are you some sort of genie?"Nowa asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No.I'm a-"I cut myself short."I'm going to let Elina know I'm back."I tossed the key to Alleyne and climbed out the window and went up a floor to the next window.I saw Elina sitting on her bed."Did you miss me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "ALEX!"She gave me a bone crushing hug."Of course I missed you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex."I turned sharply to see Airi.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Airi whats wrong with you?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "The swamp witch,she-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Soul Bind."I grabbed her hands,"Now Airi I need you to wish that you were healed."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I wished I was healed."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your wish has been granted."I sighed in relief."Are you alright?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm sorry Alex I thought-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sleep."I waved my hand over her face.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Isn't she one of the Swamp Witch's servants?"Leina asked\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No not anymore and I apologize for what she may have done while she was under her influence."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I trust you but-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Leina she was the only friend I ever had back home."She bit her lip as she heard this.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex I have a message from the head angel."Naneal said,"She wants you to wait for your birthday to attack the Swamp Witch."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'll be outside."I climbed onto the roof."I'll take you all on!Soul Fury!"The Chaosweavers appeared around me in a bloodred swords appeared in my hands.\par  
\f1\par  
\par  
\par  
\b Chapter 4\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\f0 The sound of swords clashing could be heard from the rooftops."He's been at it all night."Elina said,"This is your fault for jumping to conclusions!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What else was there to believe?"Claudette said,"Leina was downed and Alex was in the perfect position to execute her."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I think one of us should check on him."Leina said\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I second that!"Elina the clashing of swords came to an abrupt end.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex?"Airi looked around confused.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I felt her awaken."Vanish."I climbed through the window,"Goodmorning are you feeling Airi?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I feel good but I'm getting a bit hungry."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh your a wraith now right?"She nodded at me,"Fine."I sighed as I felt my strength leave me,"Well Airi how did I taste?"I yawned.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Wow no ones ever asked me your very sweet with a bit of a spicy aftertaste."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You know Airi tomorrow's our birthday."I said,"And I was hoping you could-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex?"Airi shook me,"Sleep well."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\i Alex its almost time for you to come home.I can't wait to see what you've turned out I am sorry I couldn't be there for you these long years.\par  
\par  
\i0\tab\tab\tab\tab I woke up face down on a pillow"Alex please wake up!The Swamp Witch is marching an army this way!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I couldn't ask for a better timing."I cracked my knuckles and jumped out the window.I sprinted to a hill outside of town,I could here my stomach grumbling."I don't have enough energy for this."I looked at the massive undead army approaching the town"To hell with BARRIER!"A blue barrier trapped the Swamp Witch and her undead army.I made a circle with my hands and I made the space inbetween my hands smaller and smaller until there was a little speck of space left.I looked up to see a blue barrier the size of a snowglobe,"Yes now I can let the head angel do what ever with it and I'm gonna get some food!"I picked up the little orb and headed back into the town.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "All Hail the Hero!"The townspeople cheered and swarmed me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lets throw him a party!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "In front of the Full Moon Inn!"I could of sworn that was Nowa's crowd picked me up and carried me away\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "... Keltan?"I heard his hissing,"... Well it was nothing really ... Apology accepted."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I think I'll take this up to heaven."Naneal took the orb away from me."I'll see you at the party."She flew up and away to heaven.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Put him down."I heard someone speak,in a calm manner.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "The queen!"Their was mumbling all throughout the townspeople.I was slowly set down.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "It is an honor to meet you my queen."I kneeled.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "The continent owes you its thanks."She said."Now the Queen's Blade can go on without fear of the Swamp Witch's interferrence."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "It was nothing."I said,"I'm just protecting my friends."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I imagine that your friends are very important to you then."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well of course they are I know what its like to have no friends and to be rejected by everyone around here I find friends that care about me I could never let something happen to them knowing I could have prevented it."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your friends are very lucky to have you you walk with me I wish to speak with you in private."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I got up and walked with the Queen."You know exactly what I was talking about don't you."My tone changed for I was now deadly serious.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I was hoping you could help me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Of course I can help you we are both practically the same I'll begin searching for her once I until then don't listen to your shadow."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How did you know about it?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I can sense these things. And your sister will not be safe with her around."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So you will help me get my sister back?!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yes now I must leave before your shadow releases the darker side of me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I jumped onto a roof and traversed through the town back to the Inn."Happy Birthday!"I jumped back in suprise.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Scared the shit outta me."I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So what did the Queen want to talk to you about?"Airi asked\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "She wants me to go on some mission for her, I'm guessing everyone else she sent failed."I said,"But don't worry about it sis I'll be fine."I gave her my signature smile.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I remember that goofy smile."They brought a cake out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "And I remembered how you ate before and thought ahead."Leina said bringing out a second cake.I wiped a tear from my eye.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I've heard all this talk about how you eat so dig in."Alleyne said,I was already licking the tray by the time she looked up."What!?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hey if you ate on the same schedule I did you'd eat like that too."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't see why you still eat like that anyway not like you run away from the Chaosweavers any more."Naneal said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lets just call it a bad habit."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So when are you leaving."Nowa asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh I'm not leaving its just a short trip probably 3 days at most."I said,"But I'm probably keeping my mom waiting-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Wait I want to give you your gifts first."Nowa said,she ran off to her room.'I wonder what she could have got me in such a short time notice' She came back with her hands hidden behind her back."I know its not much but here it is anyway."She gave me a woven necklace.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We all have one."Airi pointed out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So its like a friendship ."I smiled,I whispered into it softly so no one could hear."Soul Signal."They all began to glow a bright blue."Now were all connected."I said smiling."Come on Airi lets get going!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Ready when you are!"She hand glowed red I slashed a hole through the dimension.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I haven't done this in too long."I pried it to open wider to fit both me and Airi.\par  
\par  
\par  
\b Chapter 5\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't remember doing that."Airi said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I only did that once."I said,"Airi behind me NOW!"I saw a wolf demon attacking a barrier holding it back.I sensed me."Leave now."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "And what authority do you have over me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Soul Blitz!"I closed the distance between us.I punched him into the the ground under him,"I have that authority over you."He dissapated.I sighed,"Airi you alright?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hold me!"A small girl with black hair jumps into my arms.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm fine."Airi said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thank you for your help." A dark skinned woman with silver hair said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alexander?!"I turned to see a blonde lady."I was worried you wouldn't be able to find your way back."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Please just call me Alex-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So you know this person Belldandy?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Who's this guy anyway?"The girl in my arms said."Is he staying with us too?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I think he's quite handsome."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This is Alexander my son."My mom said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why Belldandy I didn't know you had a son."I noticed some guy walk in the had a shocked expression on his face.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So I'm your Aunt?"The litle girl said\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well yeah but since I'm a lot older than you I'm going to treat you like my little sis."I said,"You alright with that?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We'll see."She said,"My name is Skuld by the way."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm Alex and this is Airi."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm Urde."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its nice to meet you all."Airi said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Are you hungry?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh I just I think I'm going to take a look around town."I said,"You wanna come along Skuld?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Can you buy me an ice cream?"Skuld looked up at me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sure."I said,"But you have to point me in the direction."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yeah sure whatever."I shrugged and took off."Its right off that street."She pointed to the east. I ran along the side of the buildings and climbed up to the roof.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't see it."I said looking around.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We're probably on top of it and I didn't know you could run like that!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh don't try doing that Skuld you'll hurt yourself."I jumped down,"Or that a matter of a fact."I went in and let Skuld pick whichever ice cream she wanted.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"I went over and saw her one container of ice cream\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "That it?"I rolled my eyes,"Excuse me sir can I have all the containers of this ice cream you posses?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "If you have the money I'd be happy to comply."I took out two handfuls of gold."Well then here's the key to the shop.I think I'll be moving Hawaii maybe?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!You just bought the store!"Skuld exclaimed in shock,"Your the best thing thats ever happened to me."The ex-owner skipped out the shop.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm gonna have to explain this to mom somehow."I sighed,"Come on sis just take 5 for now."I waited for her to make her choice before returning home.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Big Sis!Your son is awesome!"Skuld ran off with the ice cream\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I see you bought Skuld a lot of ice cream."Urd said,"Thats a quick way to get to her good side."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I bought the store actually."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Strong,Handsome,Kind and Rich."She looked me over,"If you weren't my nephew I'd probably would have fallen for you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Whatever that means."I waved it see a murderous gaze that I was recieving from Airi.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "HOME NOW!"She sounded furious.I obliged instantly creating a portal.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "See you soon."I waved goodbye.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "LETS GO!"She dragged me by the ear.\par  
\b Chapter 6\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Ow."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "That was fast."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What was that?!"Airi shouted at me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What was what?"I rubbed my sore ear.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa stand back."Alleyne said using her staff to put Nowa a safe distance from the argument.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yes Captain."Nowa said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No I don't know what your talking it sounds like your accusing me of some sort of immorale crime."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Newsflash!Thats exactly what I'm doing!"She was all up in my face now.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about!"\par  
\f1\tab\tab\tab\tab\f0 "Uhuh sure you don't."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You know what your so obviously accusing me of something why don't you just say it!"I got up in her face."If I do know what the HELL your talking about then you can punish me anyway you want."There was nothing but a long silence afterward.\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab Alex climbed out the window and went over the hill where he had previously defeated the Swamp Witch."Well today hit the fan."Naneal said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What just happened?"Nowa asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your just as naive as Alex is."Echidna said,"Obviously she is very very jealous of someone they must've met who made a move on Alex."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But obviously Alex is to dense to realize that."Alleyne said,"But it is hard to deciede who is in fault."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What its obviously Alex's fault."Claudette said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Claudette you have been against Alex since the day he got here."Elina said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'll go tell him to apologize."Claudette stood up."A thunderclap or two should get his attention."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm not sure if you realize this but Alex is in a very bad mood right now."Leina said."I'm not sure how kindly he'd take to that."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Wow I didn't think Alex could fight like that."Nowa said looking out the window.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Maybe we should send Nowa."Leina said,"What he said he couldn't harm an innocent person and well Nowa's as innocent as they get."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I refuse to put Nowa at risk like that."Alleyne said,"Nowa?"\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab Nowa tapped his shoulder," is jealous and you should say sorry becuase she feels bad and I know you don't want any of your friends to feel Alex?"He dragged Nowa away.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa you score a 15 on could have hurt you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex wouldn't hurt his friends."Nowa said,"Remember he said that."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What if he didn't know it was you just now would've dropped you in seconds."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Come on Alleyne have a little faith."I said walking by her,"I couldn't hurt any of you guys not even though I'm pretty sure she hates me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But what if-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I can sense when you guys are near also why there weren't any chaosweavers around either."I said,"So you score a not putting faith in your apprentice or your best buddy!"I pinched her snickered at this, I snatched the little red hat off Alleyne's head."But don't worry its just a practice test."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm glad to see your so lighthearted."I backed up as she tried to get her hat back,"Alex give it back!"I felt a cold feeling go down my spine.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Soul Barrier!"I raised a shield as an explosion hit us."Stay Blitz!"I rushed in through the dense smoke and grabbed my target,"You almost killed two innocent women."I growled,"There better be one hell of an excuse for this."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You and that maid bitch must die!"He shouted out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What?Did you just say?"I began choking him.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex stop!"I felt a tug on my shoulder.I released my grasp.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What is it Nowa?He almost killed us."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Luke!"Nowa knelt beside him,"What are you doing?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh god no!"He said,"Nowa I didn't know you were you alright?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "She's in a better condition than your going to be."I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why are you with this devil?!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "He's my friend,Alex could you put Luke down?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But he doesn't take very kindly to people attacking his friends.I'm not sure how I can help you out of this."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Don't worry I can take him easy."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Steel Soul."He headbutted me and recieved a shock of pain."Idiot."I slugged him in the jaw with my free hand.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex stop it!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What do you want me to do with him Nowa let him go so he can try and kill Airi again?"I stared at her with hatred in my found that hers were pleading."Dammit Nowa."I sighed,"Soul Chains."I dropped him and walked away.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"Nowa shouted for my help.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You must be drunk if you think I'm carrying him."I felt her eyes on my back."I still hate him this changes nothing."I dragged him away.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yay!"She exclaimed."I knew you were too good to-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa I fear you may be pushing Alex's kindness a bit far."Alleyne said cutting her apprentince off."He's only human afterall."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I tossed the prisoner into the corner of the room,"I had wanted to say sorry Airi but this kid pissed me off and if I try to apologize now it would only make things worse"I created a portal.I pulled out a large mechanical scythe.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Happy birthday."It folded into a pocket sized chunk of metal.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thank you."She managed to smile at me."So what can it do?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "If you press that trigger at the turns into a projectile launcher."I pointed to the switch."And then you put something inside the cartridge and it turns it into ammo."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How does that work?"Airi asked putting a piece of paper in.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why magic of course!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Actually Alex I always had this one thing that Master let me hold onto."She gave me two golden bracelets,"I don't remember what they do but I think I must've made these for you"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So this is what you had been working on."I put on the golden bracelets.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex?"Naneal rubbed her chin as if she were thinking about something\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You know those things you go off to fight all the time?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab " about them?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why do they only attack you?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Because they aren't on the physical they don't even notice you at all or they just don't care."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How many of those things have you killed?Must be hundreds by now."Echidna joked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I've killed 843,796."I said with the same expression I used to speak with the Queen.I examined the bracelet until I found a small transformed into guantlets, a trigger wrapped around my index finger.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You don't feel bad about that?"Leina asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "For one their called chaosweavers for a there already dead I'm doing my job as a Soulweaver and I'm putting their souls to rest."I said,"I figured out a way to let Luke live by the way want to hear it Nowa?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I knew you couldn't kill him!"Nowa exclaimed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm doing this because-"I stopped,"Just come it gets to dark out."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yes Alex."She followed me out the window.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We need to move a lot faster than you can run."I picked her up,"Soul Blitz."We disappeared into the forest.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I've never been to this part of the forest."Nowa looked around at the beautiful mysterious flowers.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa is a very dangerous place espicially for me."I whispered,"Any one of these plants could poison me in an instant."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Ok but why did you bring me?Instead of Captain or Echidna?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This is your friend were saving isn't it?"I pointed at a silver glowing fruit."We need that don't step on any roots or startle the plants."She tiptoed forward.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa stay here."I turned to see Alleyne.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How did you get here?"I whispered.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I climbed on your back just before you took off."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nowa get ready to jump in a portal back home."I created a portal as close to her as I could jumped in with ease."Alright Alleyne did you hear everything I said earlier?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I was fully aware of your situation."There was silence as I decieded not to comment on that to let her focus.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So whats so special about that fruit?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alleyne please remain silent I can explain this later."I crept down as a piranah type plant looked around for me.'I can't believe I am really doing this for that damn kid.'\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I watched Alleyne stalk up to the silver fruit.I got ready to move as she was within reach of the plucked it off and turned to me.A scream came from the tree."What?!"All the plants came to life.I dashed forward and grabbed Alleyne.I jumped to a high branch on the screaming tree.I prepared to blitz out of the forest when an arrow peirced my leg.I turned and saw a shower of incoming arrow.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Shit!Steel Soul"I shielded Alleyne from the arrows clang off uselessly but did break my steel skin leaving me vulnerable to the last of the arrow storm.I grunted and pushed the pain aside."Soul Blitz!"I moved us to the road right in front of town."Well thats as far as I can go."I dropped Alleyne and fell face down on the road.\par  
\b Chapter 7\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I couldn't see anything through my blurry vision but I could feel someone close to me.I had almost become familiar with the feeling like it had been there for a very long time I could almost hear talking sometimes,but I didn't care to much seeing how it usaully sounded like prayer and I wasn't really into that stuff even though I was half god myself.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I felt like an eternity had passed by the time I had finally been able to open my was extremely dark in the room I assumed it was night out.I still felt that same presance.I tried to sit up and recieved a jolt of pain.'My back feels like its been through hell'I continued to sit up 'Been on my ass for far too long'I felt something in my hand.I rubbed it soft smooth.I eventually felt around to see it was a very long a lightbulb went off in my head.'This is an work detective'I facepalmed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hmm?"The owner of the hand stirred."Nurse?What are you doing here at this hour?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So this is a hospital?"I said,"Well that makes sense."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"I was wrapped in a hug,"I was so worried about you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I've taken worse hits."I felt some tears on my shoulder."Shh its ok see I'm fine I just need a good stretch and it will be like as if I got stuck in a of it haven't seen snow in a while."I yawned and stood straight up ignoring the pain.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex you should rest."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nah I'm done resting for the next few days I mean I could still sense what was going on man was that as far as I could tell you were pretty much always there except a few times when you had to go."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex please just rest."She said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alright we can rest but I want to sleep under the stars.I don't know if I told you this but I love stargazing.I used to make up all sorts of crazy stories on how they got there to tell Airi wwhen we were kids.\tab Why doesn't this room have a window?Oh wait its just behind me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why not exit through the door?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't know jumping out a window just seems better to me, besides if their ever is a situation where I have to jump out a window it will feel so natural I wont even have to think about it."I grabbed her and jumped out the window."Soul Blitz!"I brought us to a small pond."Soul barrier."I sealed off the entire area.I looked down to see"Alleyne oh you didn't get hurt did you?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No you took all the arrows and I'm pretty sure it saved me."She looked away from me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm just happy it was me instead of you."I said,"I don't think I could possibly stand to lose one of my friends espicially if I was holding you."I shook the thought out of my head."Well you can sleep if your still tired but I'm going to be swimming."I created a portal to my mom's house.I grabbed some swimming stuff in a closet."You can wear this if you do deciede to join me."I left a swimming suit with her while I went off to put on some swimming shorts.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How do I look?"She asked as I walked by.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You look great!"I said before going in the water was cold but not cold enough to make me not want to swim.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I've never gone swimming with a man before."I could feel her shyness toward the situation.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No wonder Echidna calls you the 1000 Year Old Virgin."I joked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "When did ...Shut up!"I stuck my tongue out at her.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Don't tell me you still don't have any faith in your best buddy."I smirked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its not that its just..."She trailed off,"First time's always the hardest."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Then maybe you need a helping Blitz."I stood behind her.I slung her over my shoulder.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"She banged against my back.I got into a relatively deep part of the pond."I don't want to do this!"She clinged onto me so that she wasn't actually swimming.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I took a deep breathe before still clung onto me I hadn't went under to deep.I realized something and swam up."Actually I'm ok with this too but I want to look at the bottom."She seemed a bit confused.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What do you mean your okay with this?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Can I tell you something?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sounds like your about to tell me a secret."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well as a Demigod I am unable to lie."I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Really?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yeah its really troublesome when people ask me personal questions I can't just lie I have to try and change the subject and hope they forget about the question."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So do you love Airi?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Like a sister."I said,"But it also makes me answer questions immeadiatly if I wasn't prepared for like that."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh really?"She got a rather mischevious look on there face.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But now I'm expecting your question so I'll just wave them aside."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh why were you telling me this?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "To distract you from what we were talking about earlier."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So that really works!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sometimes it does sometimes it doesn-"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Do you love me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab Now in honesty to myself I did see that if she was willing to ask me I can't just not answer I?"Yes."\par  
\b Chapter 8\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\b0 She cried a bit."I'm so happy"She said,"I han't been able to think of any thing but you for the past month."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Me too I was just hoping you made it out of there in a better condition than I did."I combed my hand through her wet silver hair."I love your hair by the way."She blushed and tried to turn away to hide it."And your blush that I think about it there are a lot of things I love about your nose,your eyes,your hands, your legs, your ears,your regular outfit,and your cute little hat,I definetly love your smile when you do smile,I also love how that thing between your ears work."I yawned."I'm pooped lets go back to the hospital."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Lets change first."She said reminding me of our change in clothing.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "See so smart!"I kissed her cheek before going off to change."Ready?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Ready."I created a portal."First times are always the hardest."I yawned.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Come on love its just like walking through a door."She took a deep breath and stepped through.I folowed after her.I laid down in the medical bed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm going back to the Inn."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "..."There was only a snore in response.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Goodnight my knight."\par  
\f1\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\f0 "Wakey wakey."I heard someone calling out to me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I rolled over off the was a THUD,as I hit the floor."Ow."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So Airi's been here all along?"She said,"Keeping you all to herself no doubt."I yawnd.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Goodmorning Ma'am."I stretched,"It is nice to meet you."I looked up to see that she was wearing all pink.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "And such a gentleman."She helped me up.I gasped as she bent down and I saw two bunny ears sprouting out of her head.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh my goodness!Can I touch them?Please?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I never let a man touch my ears."She slapped my hand away.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alright I understand."I felt a chilled breeze,"Wheres my shirt?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Whoa muscles shouldn't you be resting?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Nah I'll be fine."I said,"Have you seen my shirt?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No I didn't know you had it until you fell out of bed."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I suppose I don't really need a shirt."I headed for the window,"Later miss bunny!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I jumped out and went to the along the rooftops of the buildings along the way.'I should probably talk to the queen soon.'I thought to myself."Alex?"I looked below me to see Nowa carrying some groceries."Your alright!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Of course I am!"I lost my train of thought."Did you change your outfit or something."I stared at her quizically.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh this is just my winter clothing."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its winter?Wow I've been asleep for way too long."I sighed."Well I'm about to leave for awhile.I still gotta do some thing for the queen."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I think its better if you gave yur body some time to cope to so much work all of a sudden."I waved it off.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Pass the message on for me?Please and thank you!"I said,"Soul Blitz."I arrived in front of the Queens Palace.I was suddenly surrounded by what I assumed was the Queens' personal guard.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "State name and buisness."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm here to speak to the Queen about a more personal matter that I'm afraid I cannot disclose to you."I said."So if you'd please?"They all pointed there weapons at me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Get down on the ground!"My guantlet flashed to life.I pointed it at the ground.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Later"I pulled the trigger and let myself get launched upwards.I flew over the main gate.I punched a hole through a wall.I was met with a squad of royal guards.I dodged a spear thrust."Close but no cigar."I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Stay where you are."I rolled out the way to avvoid a throwing knife.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Do I look like an idiot to you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "You will not be allowed to get to the Queen."I sighed.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How many Elite guards are there?"I watched as they all took a few steps back.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "For the Queen!"I was assaulted by a different group of guards.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh give me a break!"I used my guantlets shots to manuever swiftly through the castle as they gave me chase.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Stop."I stopped and landed just before the Queen.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm sorry for the delay my Queen I had been hospitalized up until today."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Turn around."I did as she commanded."Your wounds have not yet fully healed you should rest."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I have survived much worse my Queen I will be I do hate doing nothing all day long."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So do I,but I don't want you to die searching for my sister you are my last hope of getting her back."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Come here I'm going to attempt to track her down through you."I held out my stepped forward and took it.I sent out a wave of spiritual energy across the planet I felt it hit against each person's soul and not get any feed finally I got feed back."Be back in a Blitz!"I appeared right in front of a girl that looks just like the was cowering in a corner."Shh its ok."I spoke in a calming voice."I'm going to take you somewhere safe."I noticed some bruises on I got hit in the back of my head.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Move out the way you little shit can't you see I'm trying to teach this bitch a lesson."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This girl is under my protection goodbye."I waved him off,"Now as I was saying I was sent here to bring you-"I got hit in the back of the head again.I spun around and punched him breaking his jaw.I turned back to the Queen's sister."In short your sister sent me to get you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Aldra?"She looked up at me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I just call her 'Queen' but yeah she sent me."I said,I picked her up."Did anyone else treat you like that?"She nodded.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "A lot of people treated me like that."I shut my eyes and created a portal back to the palace."Aldra!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Belle!"I setted her down."Alex!Thank you so...Alex are you alright?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "No.I'm not."I gritted my teeth."I wish to serve justice to those who have wronged."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex look at me."I stared in the direction her voice came from."Open your eyes and tell me whats wrong."I opened my eyes and I knew it was happening eyes had turned blood red.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its people like them that took her away from me."I could feel the ground shaking."They must-"I grabbed my head."Soul Blitz!"I rushed off to a mountain.I felt a memory forcing its way into my head."NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"I smashed my head into a boulder,"I don't want to see it!"\b\i But my dear Alex you can't pretend like it never happened.\b0\i0 "Shut the fuck up!I don't want anything to do with you or that memory."\b\i Is it because you know its your fault or is it because of what it turned you into.\b0\i0 "LEAVE ME ALONE!"I unleashed a roar from the top of the skin hardened and turned red,my nails turned into claws,giant bat like wings sprouted from my back.\b\i Now slaughter the foolish ones who approach you.\b0\i0 "No!"\b\i Can't you at least try to be a bit haven't killed anything in cold blood in five years.\b0\i0 I flew off to avoid whoever climbed the mountain after me.I felt a presence speeding after me."Soul Illusion."\b\i You are by far the worst son a demon could ask for.\b0\i0 "I'm glad to hear it."I felt his demonic presence leave me.I returned to normal and plummeted to the ground.I rolled on impact with the ground.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!He's over here!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Maybe I should rest."I looked up at Alleyne,"You lost because heaven's pretty far away from here."\par  
\f1\tab\tab\tab\tab\f0 "Alex please save your energy you are badly injured again."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Man I hate that guy."I said,"I had wanted to spend some time with the gang today."Airi flew down beside me,"Hey sis."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "This is what you get for leaving so suddenly."She gave me the usaul routine.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How did you all get here?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "We're all connected now remember?"Airi tapped her necklace.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yes we are."I heard the Queen."Even I have seemed to have gotten rather attached to you."She said,"I would also request that you stop calling me by my title."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why is that Aldra?"I asked, obviously confused.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Both me and my sister would like to think of you as our big brother."I got a wide smile.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm happy to hear that!"I said.I created a portal I reached in and pulled out a silver fruit."Hey you guys wanna share this with me?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Isn't that the fruit we almost died for?"Alleyne asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yep one bite completely heals you and each fruit has one random on we can all see the effect together."I sliced the apple shaped fruit into four peices.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How long can this effect last?"Aldra asked examining her slice.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "From my experiences it can last from as short as a milisecond to as long as a week.I hope this isn't that rhyming one that would be terrible."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So who wants to count down?"Alleyne asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Me."Airi said."3...2...1...Bottoms up."I bit down on the went black.\par  
\b\par  
Chapter 9\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I opened my eyes and I stood up on all fours."Four legs?"I looked over where Airi had previously been to see she had been replace by a wolf with red fur that matched her hair she also had her hair piece on her head."You still managed to bring a piece of that damn outfit with you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Shut up Alex."I smirked.I looked over to fur was a pink on the verge of being white,she had that strange eyepatch over her right eye.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I was not expecting this."Aldra said,I laughed as she tried to walk went left paw,right hindleg,left paw,right paw,left hindleg."Whats so funny?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm gonna be honest with you Aldra you look like a retarded puppy trying to walk."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How come you can walk so well?"She asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I got turned into a bobcat before its basically the same right,front left,back right back left."I saw Airi flying through the air.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm happy I can still fly."Airi said,"But Alex how come you aren't the same color as your hair like the rest of us?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I am my hair just changes color when I eat magical food."I looked over to see was having the same problem as fur was Platnium blonde and she still had her cute red hat on.I wrestled Aldra to the ground.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex!"She kicked me off,"What was that for?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thats how wolves play with one another."I got knocked down as Airi dived onto me.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I win."I pushed her off flew into Alleyne knocking them both over.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Double Takedown!"I Aldra pushed me down.I rolled to my feet and knocked her off balance."I hope you all realize this means war."I was knocked down by Alleyne\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "To much talk not enough-"She got knocked down by Aldra.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I think the outcome is obvious."She was pushed down by Airi.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Your right I'll obviously win thanks to my aeriel advan-"I jumped and knock her down.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But I can still get to you so I will win."We all engaged each other at once and picked up dust and dirt everywhere during our playfight.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How long do these types of transformations last?"Alleyne asked sitting down tired.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'd say we have 5 more minutes."I opened a portal,"Come on I want to take a picture."I pushed Aldra through since there wasn't enough time to be afraid of coming entered the living room.I saw Skuld working on somesort of machinery."Skuld."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Ah!Wolves!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why hello there."I turned to my mom.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Hey mom can you take a picture of me and my friends?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Alex?What happened to you?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I ate a magic fruit but the effect's about to wear could you take our picture please?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Oh of course.I'll prepare some dinner if your all hungry."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thanks mom!"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "If you don't mind my asking whats a picture?"Aldra asked.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its like a painting except it has better detail."I said,"Your furs all messed up."I went over and groomed their fur.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thats becuase you messed it up."My mom came back with a camera in hand.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm ready when you are."She said.I began putting everyone in a desired position.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Airi come down a bit lower."She hovered just above me."Alright were ready."I heard a snap. As the picture was picture slid out the camera.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Spirit of Wind."She dried off the picture and gave showed it to us."I think it came out quite nicely."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "In all my years I haven't seen a painting that well done."Alleyne said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "So do you guys want to go home or stay here a bit longer?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm voting home."Airi said,"I don't want you around that woman with your shirt off."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I don't want to stay here to long I don't want anyone to fear something happened to me."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well can we come back?"Alleyne asked,"I would like to explore this place later."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Then We can come back soon like two days from now."I created a portal back to the forest we were in just earlier."I think that was pretty fun."I had the picture I'm my mouth so my voice sounded a bit garbled.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "It has been the most fun I've had in at least eight years."Aldra said,"I'm going back to the palace."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Aldra wait I feel like I'm forgetting something."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What is it?"She I felt the transformation come to an end.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I looked between everyone."Oh yeah its because..."I took the photo out of my mouth,"These types of transformations always return your clothing home."They all covered themselves up.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "How do you forget something like this."Airi bursted out.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well I'm a it just slipped my mind."She pounded my head in,"Ow!Just chill.I've got a fix for Illusion."A viel off mist covered them."Now you should appear clothed to everyone else around you."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Should?"Alleyne said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I shrugged."I'm not that good with illusions."I created a portal to the palace."Make sure you put on clothing as soon as possible Aldra.I'll see you soon."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Farewell."She waved goodbye.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I created a portal for us to get home."Night guys."I got my clothe out my room on my bed.I felt someone behind me."Can't sneak up on me."I said\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Whats that?"Nowa pointed to the picture.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Its a photo."I said,"Thats me Airi,Queen Aldra and Alleyne."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "But your all wolves."I nodded and put on my had like my hair also changed colors."Well Alex I wanted to ask you if you could please give Lucas a chance.I told him about everything thats happened and he hasn't tried to attack anyone."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Sure I'll give it a shot."I said.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I like your new hairstyle."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Thanks I also like your winter jacket it suites you nicely."I said,"Do you know where I can find a friendly blacksmith?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Well there's a blacksmith on the edge of quite nice I believe."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Okay thanks Nowa I'll be there for a while if they let me use their forge."\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Why?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I had an idea for a weapon that I want to design."I ruffled her hair,"Catch ya later."\par  
\par  
\b Chapter 10\b0\par  
\par  
\par  
\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab I hammered away at the blade of the weapon I was creating."Excuse me mister?"It was early morning I looked to see a boy around the age of 8 with black hair.\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "Yeah?"I put the blade in water to cool,"Whats up?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "What are you making?"\par  
\tab\tab\tab\tab "I'm designing a very speci


End file.
